


Press Play

by Kaleid369



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Lime, M/M, Multiple Songs, Not exactly smut, One-Shots, Playlist, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Song Lyrics, Songs, happy endings, sad endings, song titles, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleid369/pseuds/Kaleid369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kaitou KID | Kuroba Kaito/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan];</p><p>A set of drabbles and one-shots based on songs.</p><p>•</p><p>I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or songs I may use in any way. However, everything written is mine and plagiarism will not be tolerated.</p><p>[updates will be random]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter sucks, but my writer's block is frying my brain. Sorry.
> 
> [This was not proofread and probably never will be.]

_**All About Us** _ _**- He Is We ** _ **[AU]**

* * *

>   _ **Take it in  
> **_ _ **Feel it all  
> **_ _ **And hold it  
> **_ _ **Eyes on you** _  
>  _**Eyes on me** _  
>  **We're doin' this right**

* * *

 Shinichi doesn't expect to find himself dancing with anyone, but here he is, dancing with a male whose smirk is...

"Relax," the person coos, bringing him a bit closer and Shinichi scowls, a blush evident on his face.

He sighs. "At least tell me your name," he grumbles in irritation, turning his head a little to look over the other male's shoulder.

A finger tilts his chin and Shinichi is met with glittering violet orbs. " _Oi, oi_ , eyes on me." He's smiling and that...that isn't good for Shinichi's heart because it's pounding and he can hear it in his ears.

They just dance to the slow music, people paying no notice to them. These two, they forget that they're in a ballroom. It's just them, violet and blue orbs locked on each other and smiles and blushes. There's a blur of lights and the music is beginning to fade out. 

Shinichi is — not like he'd say it out loud —  _enjoying himself_ and feels annoyed when the song ends. The messy-haired male bows and offers him a flower, a grin dancing on his lips and eyes twinkling.

"Stop flirting with me, you asshole," Shinichi says, but he's taking the rose with a halfhearted scowl. "You haven't answered my question from earlier," he adds, walking towards the balcony and the other male follows him.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first, darling."

Shinichi leans against the handrail of the balcony and, without looking back, smirks. "Is that so?"

"But since you've been such a nice partner..." he says, "my name is Kuroba Kaito, at your service." And now, Kaito's next to Shinichi, arms brushing and leaning on his shoulder. "Would you be so kind to answer my question, darling?"

"Kudou Shinichi." He turns his head to look at Kaito and doesn't even flinch at the proximity of their faces. He leans in, smirk wide. "However, you already know that, don't you, KID?"

Immediately, the magician starts to back away but Shinichi is having none of that. He grabs his hand —  _long, smooth fingers,_ Shinichi notices — and pulls him into his chest.

"Tantei- _kun_?" KID sounds nervous, and the detective takes a second to wonder if he's nervous about how close they are or the possibility that Shinichi could very well kill him.

Shinichi has his arms hooked around KID's neck, whose violet eyes are wild and surprised. He's tilting his chin upwards as he whispers, "You don't get to flirt and then run off on me, bastard." And, before the Moonlight Magician can break from his hold, Shinichi presses his lips to his.

When they break apart, both of them are flushed and KID has his mouth open to ask, "What would you prefer I do?" His voice is hoarse but there's something new flashing in his irises.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Shinichi retorts.

Now, KID is smirking down at him. "Hm, is it?"

"If we're going to do this — " Shinichi has a smirk playing on his lips dangerously " — then we're going to do it right."

Kaito breaks through his facade, humming and smiling. "Only for you, darling," he murmurs before dragging him into another kiss. 

And, well, Shinichi's just fine with that.

* * *

 


	2. Not Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain still frying. I apologize for typos.

_**Not Broken** _ _**- Girl On Fire** _

* * *

 

> _**I'm not broken, I'm alive  
> ** _ _**I've been kicked down, but I'll survive** _   
>  _**Never give up, never hide** _   
>  _**I won't go down without a fight** _   
>  _**You can drag me down til I'm out of breath** _   
>  _**You can rip my heart right out my chest** _   
>  __**I'm not broken, I'm not broken**

* * *

It had been a few years since Shinichi found solid evidence that could nail the Black Organization. It had been a week since he'd gotten the police force on board with this. He had left out Conan and the shrinking, Haibara, and Vermouth. Vermouth because, well, she would probably be gone by the time they got there and she was the one who passed along information to Shinichi, so there was that. He had to take a temporary antidote for this.

If this plan succeeded and they could find the formula for the Apoptoxin 4869, Shinichi would have the final cure within a month, according to Haibara.

It was today that Shinichi found himself on the ground of the roof of the building the police were currently clearing out.

He was also at gunpoint as he glared at the man with long, silver hair — the man who'd changed his life.

"Gin," Shinichi said, his voice full of acid and surprisingly level.

Gin continued to look at him, eyes darkening dangerously. "Kudou Shinichi."

The detective watched as blood dripped onto the concrete floor beside him, the rain washing it as quickly as it came. He breathed in, feeling slightly satisfied that he'd managed to injure the Black Organization member.

"I should've made sure I'd gotten rid of you," he sneered, cocking the gun.

Shinichi managed to smirk. "I would have come back, anyway." His gun was a few feet away... He needed a distraction...

Then, there was one. A glint in the background that Shinichi followed with his eyes, something that made Gin turn. A razor-sharp object cut Gin's cheek, drawing blood. Shinichi reached for his gun without missing a beat, quickly took aim, and pulled the trigger. The moment the bullet ripped through the arm Gin was using to hold the gun was the moment Shinichi realized it was a  _card_ that had caused the distraction.  _Kaitou KID._

Gin lost his grip on the weapon, dropping it on the wet rooftop. Shinichi raced to the gun, desperately trying to reach it first, but Gin already switched hands, his finger pulling on the trigger —

His ears were ringing and his back ached from hitting the ground. He was aware of the raindrops pelting his face as he aimed his gun through blurry vision, firing the rest of his bullets at the black-clad man. He saw Gin jerk suddenly and he was suddenly on the ground, face-down.

Shinichi inhaled, a sharp pain presenting itself in his chest. He placed a hand on the area and lifted it. His hand was covered in sticky, deep red blood. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, trying to stop the pounding in his head.

"Tantei- _kun_!"

His eyes flew open to meet violet ones. A male, about his age, with messy-brown hair looked at him with panic-filled eyes as he applied pressure to the gunshot wound.

"Hey, KID, you look just like me," Shinichi said, voice choked as he tried to laugh.

KID, top hat missing, gritted his teeth. "Shinichi. don't joke at a time like this."

"Sorry, Kaito."

"Stop talking, detective."

Shinichi took in a shallow breath. "I'm bleeding into my lungs, Kaito. They're not going to make it in time.  _I_ won't make it in time."

"Don't give up on me."

His eyes were beginning to shut. "I'm stating the facts. You're intelligent enough to realize what I'm saying is true."

KID pressed down on his wound. " _Stop it_."

His vision was starting to become fuzzy. "Kaito?"

It was silent for a second. "Yeah?"

"Smile."

The last things he saw were a heartbroken grin and dim violet eyes.

 _"Shinichi!"_  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song.
> 
> I ended this on a death-note because people decided it'd be okay to shit on me today so here this is. Fits my day and their personalities. It was supposed to be happy, even, but people. Shrugs.   
> Next one will probably be happier, and longer. Let's face it; this was really short and not of good quality.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant for my writer's block, the reason why I haven't been updating anything lately. I thought, "Since you're having writer's block, you might as well give your readers something to read while they wait for your incompetent ass!"  
> So, yeah. Sorry, everyone.
> 
> Anyways, see you next illusion!


End file.
